


February reds and blues

by thevictorianghost



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Aromantic Sherlock Holmes, Asexual Sherlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevictorianghost/pseuds/thevictorianghost
Summary: Drabble. Every year on Valentine's day, Sherlock muses and contemplates. At least this time, he's not alone.





	February reds and blues

“Do you love John in _that_ way, Sherlock?” _Mrs. Hudson._

“Do you love me _back_ , Sherlock?” _Molly._

“Don’t you see you _need_ to love someone, Sherlock?” _John._

The violin screeched.

“No! I don’t. Not him, not her. Not in that way. No.”

Snow swirled in deep shadows on the walls. On the sofa, baby Rosie squealed.

“I see. Does my anguish amuse you?”

She gurgled.

“Fair enough, Your Highness.”

Music filled the space. In this moment, there were no intrigues, no cases and most importantly, there were no Valentines.

Just them, watching the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> What I think a parting shot for BBC's Sherlock should have been. Something calm and peaceful, with only Sherlock and Rosie there.


End file.
